Wait, What Happened Last Night Again?
by I promised carrots
Summary: "Sirius. He was the mastermind of all of this. He was a true party animal. And now they needed his help to cover up the biggest party Hogwarts had ever had." Reviews? Meant to be silly.


"_Ugh,"_ uttered James Potter, as he woke, facedown in dirt. The ground was muddy and grassy, with many twigs scattered here and there. He pulled himself about a foot off the ground with his arms, and smacked his lips together a few times, feeling extremely thirsty. He blinked a few times and surprisingly couldn't adjust to his surroundings. Everything appeared to be a green, brown and blue blur. His glasses were missing. _Oh no,_ he thought, then it hit him. A feeling in his head like he had been hit by a thousand bludgers. His head dully pounded in agony for the next few minutes, when he wondered: _What happened to me?_ James groggily rolled onto his back. Suddenly, his stomach churned and he felt a sick feeling in the back of his throat. He scrambled to feet as quickly as he could and vomited in a small bunch of rose bushes that sat behind him.

Upon finishing, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and coughed a few times. He then stumbled around for a few moments, looking for his glasses. His mind was racing with thoughts. How did he get there? Why did he feel so awful? Most importantly, where were his belongings? This last thought caused his right hand to fly to his pocket. To his relief, his wand was still there.

He continued to stagger around when his foot came in contact with something, and a voice came from that something, and said in a hoarse voice, "Are you mad? Don't bloody kick me when I'm trying to sleep..."

James recognized this voice as Remus Lupin's.

"Remus!" James exclaimed, yet his voice came out sounding like an awful croak.

"What? Merlin, I feel dreadful," Remus responded in his usual gentle voice but more strained then usual and pulled himself off the ground.

"I can't see, my glasses are missing," said James, feeling around in the air with his hands.

"Accio glasses," came a murmur from Remus' lips. Suddenly, a pair of round rimmed glasses came flying through the air and into his hands.

"Here mate, hold on a sec, _occulus repairum_," he said, then gingerly handed them to James. James slipped them on then could finally see clearly and was shocked to see what he did.

They were in what it appeared to be the Forbidden Forest. The forest had once been a place of eerie and undisturbed nature, it was now replaced by what looked like a rubbish yard. The earthy and peaceful floor had been littered with empty Firewhisky, Knotgrass Mead and Deathcap beer bottles, not to mention all different types of liquor.

Rubbish of all sorts layed astrewn and a few tables present were overturned. Over to James' left stood a weak fire, that looked like it had been triumphantly blazing the night before. Articles of lost clothing appeared to be everywhere. In the corner sat a rubber duck, the size of Hagrid.

"What the bloody hell?" James whispered, taken aback.

"My God, it smells like a dodgy pub," said a female voice from behind them. There in a patch of grass sat Piper Silvey, a loud-mouthed Gryffindor, a year younger then James and Remus. Her strawberry blond hair was messy and her red lipstick had been smeared all over her cheeks. The knees of her jeans were grass stained and there seemed to be an orange susbstance that heavily resembled vomit on her sweater.

"Wicked party nevertheless lads," she said, grinning, before she passed out and hit the grass with a thump.

Party? James thought. It was true, him and Sirius had planned a little "_Get together_" amongst the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years and a few odd other guests in the Gryffindor common room. It began with semi-innocent fun, lots of talking, a few bottles of Firewhisky being passed around. Soon, more and more people began to show and it was becoming too risky, so Sirius had the bright idea to relocate to the Forbidden Forest entrance. Using a few charms to protect them from the authorities, it was a guaranteed good time. However, how it got to this state, James had no recollection.

"Remus?" James asked, and Remus looked over at him, nodding. "Do you remember any of this?"

"A little," he said, then began to pace. "Oh god, oh god," he was repeating to himself.

"Relax," James started.

"No!" shouted Remus, "How can I relax James? Look what we've done! We've turned our entire school body into alcoholics! We've trashed the Forbidden Forest! Do you have any idea of how much shit we're going to be in?"

His face was becoming red, his eyes had a worried look to them.

"Calm down Moony, its a Saturday, remember? We don't have to go to class and that lowers our chances of being caught by quite a bit."

He let out a deep breath and said, "Right. I think we should find someone who's the best of getting out of trouble."

"Sirius?"

Sirius. He was the mastermind of all of this. After all, he had been the one to first steal Firewhisky from the kitchens in fourth year. He had been the one to light fireworks with a group on New Years, all while intoxicated.

He was a true party animal.

And now they needed his help to cover up the biggest party Hogwarts had ever had.


End file.
